Dead or not, here I come
by Aaaammber
Summary: Would you believe me if I said I fell in love with the devil? "Can I really do this?". I guess I answered my own question, when I pulled the razor up to my left wrist, dragging it roughly against my skin. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut tight. She felt herself drift away with her thoughts then all of a sudden. Please leave a review.
1. The start of an end

**Dead or not, here I come.**

**_C_**_ould you leave your life behind, and start a new life. With that special one? But what if you had to do the unthinkable to have that life._

_What if I said you had to die, to li__v__e..would you believe me if I said, I fell in love with the devil? W__hat would you say if I said the__ dead __came back alive and__ walked?_

_No I didn't think so either._

_My whole life, (__20__ years!) I've felt lost, empty. __A__s if I didn't belong in this world. But when I met him. The devil himself, he changed my whole world, he made it hole. For the first time ever I felt right, like my eyes could see __for the ver__y__ first time._

_He had __dragged__ away the __tainted __curtains from my eyes, I saw brightness, __his handsome face, his baby blue eyes. __I saw love. The devil is known to be evil, __heartless__, but he's not anything like that..not with me any way. __He had lost his heart, and I found it and he gave it back to me to keep._

_And intend to do just that._

_He's kind, loving. I know he's my soul mate but when I met him, I never knew who he really was. And it hurt like I had been stabbed a thousand times in the heart. My heart had been torn __apart a__nd now here I lay, bleeding __to death__. But this time I have been stabbed __for real__. By myself..this is the only way to be with him._

_To die __but at least__ I__'ll __be by his side. __Forever.__ Even if I'm in hell I'm with him __and that's all I could ask for__. __I've never been cruel or harmful to others, I respect people even when there not respectful to me. I couldn't bare to hurt someone. _

**_A soft groan left Caroline's lips, she rubbed her eyes shut. Wanting to see only her memories as she laid still, waiting to die. __Her bath room floor was cold against her back, very uncomfortable but Caroline didn't care. She pushed away all of her pain. Smiling as her friends, and her man came into her mind._**

_Before I cut my wrists I remember asking myself __over and over, "can I really do this?". I guess I answered my own question, when I pulled the razor __up__ to my left wrist, dragg__ing__ it roughly against my skin._

_Watching as the skin burst open, blood rushing to the open skin, racing down __leaving bright crimson stain on my t-shirt__. I felt a sudden headache come on. I knew in due time I would be with my soul mate, my monster. My Niklaus. _

"Caroline?!". With a loud bang and a kick at the door, Caroline squeezed her eyes shut tight. She felt herself drift away with her thoughts. Then all of a sudden..

**.A.**

A loud giggle echoed the streets, it was dark almost pitch black. Raining it down as if there was no tomorrow. Caroline sighed pulling her jacket closer to her skin, trying to warm her more. She was stood in the door way, she had finally finished work. She was tired and begging to get home, and shut her eyes.

Opening her big bag, pulling out an umbrella not wanting to get soaking wet. It was no use, her umbrella was ripped. Caroline groaned in frustration, knowing she had to walk home in the rain. She hated to walk home let alone in the rain, she hated English weather.

"_Why in heavens did mother want to move here?"._ She sighed as she thought to herself. Moving out of the door way, taking a big jump away from the huge puddle, that dared her near the entrance. Caroline was known for having bad luck, she tried her hardest to stay away from back luck. But it enjoyed her too much, it loved to come back and bite her.

Caroline didn't have many friends, they were in America. But Caroline now lived in England London, her father ran out on her mother a couple of mouths ago, with another man. Liz couldn't bare the burning eyes, the rumours so they moved. Caroline begged her to let her stay, but because she wasn't married or moved out. Liz wouldn't let her.

"_You will do as your told! You live under my roof so you will move with me child!" she hissed as she threw more clothes in her bags._

"_I am no child mother..I'm twenty years old" she tried to plead with her. But Liz was just as stubborn as Caroline. She didn't budge they moved out that same night._

**.A.**

From her eyes she looked in a restaurant, a couple were sat near the front window. Kissing with such passion, it nearly made her cry. Caroline had only been kissed once, she wanted more than anything to be touched by a man. To feel such passion to feel a connection.

But it hadn't happened for her, all her friends back home had lost there virginity already, they would tease her about it. Caroline did get offer's but they only wanted sex, nothing more nothing less. But she wanted more, much more.

She wouldn't open her legs for no one in less they could offer her, a life she wanted, a life she craved. She wanted to be with a man who loved her, who would come home from work happy to be with her. But not many men are like that these days.

Caroline was too busy in her thoughts, as she didn't see or feeling some eyes on her. He held his breath as his eyes landed on her. He couldn't drag his eyes away. He found himself following after her, watching her every move. He followed her as she lead him all the way to her house.

Caroline dug deep into her bag, smiling as she found her house keys, plunging the key into the key hole, unlocking the door. Swinging the door open, taking a step inside. Closing the door shut when she was fully inside. He watched from the bushes, She opened the curtains covering the front windows. Letting the light from the stars shine in.

Caroline ran upstairs, looking at the clock hanging from the wall. **10pm **_Should I have a bath or have one when I woke up?. _Caroline choose to take a bath, she had work early in the morning, and knowing her luck she would be late for work.

After she bathed and changed in her Pj's she crawled into her bed, turning all lights off. Shutting her eyes shut smiling as her head hit her pillow. Completely forgetting she didn't lock the front door. The darkness found her, and she soon fell in a deep sleep.

**.A.**

I waited until I saw her turning off all the lights, I waited ten minutes, then I slowly walked up to her front door, praying she had not lock it. And it seemed luck was on my side, it wasn't lock. I smirked as I swung the door open. Carefully shutting it behind me.

All I could see was darkness I had to put my hands out to feel my way around, I soon found the stairway. Creeping my way up the stairs trying my best to keep quite, there was three doors, one was open ever so slightly. I guessed it could be her room.

I crept my way over to it, pushing it open a little popping my head around the door. Smiling as I saw her beautiful face, sleeping like an angel. **My** angel. I pushed the door open more stepping inside the room, I couldn't stop my feet from walking over to her bed.

My feet stopped when I reached her bed, I smiled more when I saw her more clearly, she really is an angel, the most beautiful one I've ever since. Trust me I've seen loads of angels in my time, and she's the most gorgeous of them all!

In that short second I knew I couldn't see her hurt, I caught myself feeling a strange feeling I have never felt before, I found myself wanting to know more about this woman. I want to make her **mine**, she will be **mine**. No one else will have her but me. Even if it kills me.

I watched her sleep for a few for minutes before I fled from her room and from her house. Locking it shut behind me. _"__In due time my love we shall be together, put right now is not our time". _

**.A.**

Caroline frowned as she was woken by her alarm clock, ringing loud in her ears. She groaned slapping the clock, making it fall on the ground. The ringing noise stopped she laid, still until she yawned. She sat up and looked around her room she could see the sun threw her curtains.

_Hopefully today will be a better day._ If only she thought. _If only.._

Caroline was out of bed and dressed in no time, she ran down stairs and ate her breakfast in peace. Then she wondered if her mother had come home, Liz normally wakes her up when she comes home from work. _I must have been tired._

Caroline left her mum a note putting it on the fridge, she grabbed her hang bag and walked out the door. Locking it as she closed the door. She set off walking, to work.

**.A.**

Time ticked on, and her shift was soon over. Caroline was glad she hated working in a coffee shop, working with rude staff and customers she hated it. Ever since she was a child she wanted to sing, but she has never had the chance to. "Your..Caroline right?" a quite voice said behind her.

Turning around Caroline smiled at the stranger who had just spoken. "Yes..can I ask how you know my name?" she laughed a little, feeling a little worried. He smiled back at her holding his hand out. "I'm Matt" Caroline took his hand and shook it with hers.

"Matt Donovan" he said as they dropped there hands. Caroline played with the ends of her dress feeling a little shy. "Caroline Forbes..But I'm guessing you already know?" she laughed. Matt smiled wider at her.

"Yes but don't worry I'm not a stalker.." he paused looking at a now empty table, they were still in the coffee shop, Caroline worked at. She didn't manage to escape the place. "Can we sit down?" he asked. Caroline thought before speaking "Sure" she took a seat. Matt sat across from her smiling cheerfully.

"So your not a stalker then?" she laughed. "Yes I'm not!" Matt laughed pulling his wallet out. Pulling a card out placing it on the table, putting his finger on it and slowly sliding it across the table, so it was in front of her. She looked down at it confused.

Matt laughed. "I own a night club and I'm looking for new singer's, and your mother gave me a call last night and that's why I'm here" he said. Caroline looked back up at him grinning, "Really?" she asked in shock. "Yes I'd love to hear your voice. Liz said you have a voice of an angel" Matt said smiling.

_I can not believe my mum would do this..and for me. _Caroline couldn't help but smile at him. Then she did the unthinkable she leaned across from the table, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you thank you!" she said giggling. Matt felt himself blushing lightly.

"Don't get your hopes up yet, I haven't heard you yet" he said as she reached down and took the card, looking it over. "Why don't you come down tonight, and audition?" Matt asked. "Great what time should I come by?" she asked smiling cheerfully.

"9pm ok for you?" he asked putting his wallet away. "That's fine" she said watching as he stood up. "Good so I'll see you later on tonight" he said reaching over to hug her. She hugged him back and thanked him again, they said there goodbyes. And for the first time since she moved here she was smiling, a real smile.

Racing home full of excitement, Caroline couldn't wait to see Liz. _Maybe my luck is changing?.._ Caroline ran inside the house, straight into her bed room, nearly pulling the doors off from her wardrobe, _I need to find something to wear tonight. _She sighed as she looked threw her wardrobe.

**.A.**

Caroline hated to be late, even a minute late. And she knew tonight of all nights she couldn't be late, she had to impress Matt even the smallest of things. And when the clocks turned 8pm, she grabbed her bag, checking herself out in the mirror to make sure, she looked right.

A dark blue dress clung to her skin, showing off her cleavage every well. But not showing too much skin to be named a slut. Her feet were sore already from her black high heels. She wanted to stand out, make Matt's eyes stay glued on her.

Caroline was hoping to see Liz before she left, but when she saw a new note on the fridge. Caroline stalked over to it, pulling it off and bring it to her eyes. _"I hope everything goes well for you tonight, knock them dead! Hopefully I'll see you tonight"_ Caroline smiled softly, _At least she cares. _She thought as she threw the note away, leaving a note for Liz.

**Beep, beep, beep.**

The taxi had arrived, she smiled locking the door and stepping inside the taxi. "The Mystic club?" the taxi driver, Caroline nodded her head at him as she got cosy in her seat. "Yes please". The drive wasn't long they soon arrived at Matt's night club. It was busy there was a long line of people waiting to get in.

Caroline paid the taxi man then raced out of the car, and ran up to the font door. "Caroline Forbes?" the man asked who was the one letting people in. She smiled at him "Yes that's me" she smiled more when he nodded his head at her, opening the door. "Thank you" she breathed out then walked inside.

It was dark the only lights were the disco balls hanging down from the ceiling. "Caroline glad you made it" Matt said walking over to her from the shadows. "I wouldn't miss this for the world" she said smiling as they shook hands. "Glad to hear" he smiled back. "Shall we take this in my office?" he asked she nodded her head, following after him.

"Your mother is great, you do have a voice of an angel" he grinned at her, Caroline took a deep breath, then took a sip of water. She had just finished singing her song. She giggled at him blushing slightly. "Why thank you" she whispered a little shy.

"No need to be shy" he laughed. "I'd love for you to work for me, would you be able to work nights?" he asked watching her take a seat on his sofa. "That would be fine" she said looking around his office. "Great you start tomorrow, how don't you stay a bit longer and meet some of the staff" He said standing up. "I have to go and greet my guests" he said.

Caroline smiled at him standing on her feet. "Ok" she whispered. "We have some big big clients in today" he laughed. "Oh" she laughed "I'll leave you in peace then" she said walking out of his office, Matt followed her out. "When your ready to leave, don't forget to say good bye so I can see you off" He said hugging her. Then Matt walked off leaving Caroline to stand on her own.

**.A.**

There weren't hardly any spare tables left, most people were dancing on the dance floor. "Are you Miss Caroline Forbes?" a soft voice spoke behind her, it made Caroline jump. Turning her body around to meet a stranger smiling at her. "Yes..and who may you be?" she asked.

He held his hand out Caroline looked down at it, they slowly shook it. "A pleasure to meet you" he purred. Her eyes shot up at his handsome face, "and what is your name?" she asked again. He smirked at her, "Damon Salvatore, a friend of Matt's" he winked at her.

She felt her cheeks burning up from her blush. Moving her eyes from his face, looking at her feet feeling uncomfortable. "So he tells me that he gave you the job" he said braking the silence. "Yes he did" she said looking back up at him. He smiled down at her, "I'm glad to hear that, most of our singers aren't as beautiful as you" he winked at her again.

Blushing more she felt like putty in his hands, "Thank you sir" she mumbled. He let out a laugh "Please call me Damon not sir, makes me feel old" he chuckled. "Of course..Damon" She smiled softly. "Would you like to join me at my table..I have champagne" he smirked. "Oh no but thank you, I..I have to go" she said sending him a small smile.

"Shame..I'd love to have more of your company" he paused smirking at her, "But there's always tomorrow" he winked. "Goodbye Damon" she said blushing at his every word. She walked away walking out of the club, not wanting to disturb Matt with his clients. Closing her eyes when the cold air hit her face.

Caroline didn't have enough money to call a taxi to take her home, She set off walking pulling her jacket out of her bag, putting it around her arms. Shivering as she wind blew on her.

**.A.**

I watched her from nights sky, I wanted nothing more than to grab her, rapping her body around mine keeping her warm. I was listening to when she sang for Matt earlier, I pretended she was singing to me not that Matt boy.

Caroline looked ravishing tonight, maybe too ravishing. I could feel jealously boiling deep inside of me, every time I saw men looking at my sweet Caroline. I wanted to snap Damon's neck when he wanted more of her company. _Sorry mate she's too special for __**you!**_.

I felt a sudden rush inside of me, I want her to see me. I want to see her up close..maybe if I just walked close by her, she won't see me.

**.A.**

I swear I can feel some eyes on me, seriously it's like there burning threw my skin. I keep looking behind me, but I don't see anything or anyone it's killing me. It's dark and no one is around. I regret not going to say goodbye to Matt now, he might have paid a taxi for me.

It's not safe for a young lady to be walking the streets on a night, all alone. I felt scared I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was behind me. I stopped standing still, turning my body around to take a better look. I closed my eyes shut stabbing my nails into the flesh of my palms.

Taking a deep breath opening my eyes, Caroline turned her body back around She gasped loudly, as her body bumped into something. Her eyes shot up at the very man, she banged into. He looked down at her, a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Sorry Love" his hot breath hit her face, making her feel dizzy. She couldn't help but stand there starring at him, not speaking. "Are you ok?" he asked smirking lightly. She looked away blushing "Yes..thank you" she whispered.

"Can I ask why a young lady as beautiful as you, doing walking home all alone?" he asked pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. She gasped at his actions. Biting hard on her bottom lip, feeling her cheeks burning. "I..I'm not alone" she lied. He raised his eye brow at her knowing the truth.

"Oh really" he meant to say that to himself but it manage to slip out of his mouth. "Yes" she half hissed. "So if you don't mind" she said looking at his hands, around her waist only just realising there they there. He frowned not wanting to pull away from her.

But he had to. Slowly he removed his hands from her waist, his eyes never leaving hers. "Klaus" he smiled slipping his hands in his jeans pockets. "Huh?" she said confused. He chuckled "It's my name" he smirked. "Oh..Caroline" she turning the corner of her lips, into a small smile.

Caroline found it hard to drag her eyes away from his, it was as if they were glued. His baby blue eyes purring into hers. She licked her lips feeling his eyes starring down at her mouth. She couldn't help herself. "Your very beautiful Caroline" he breathed, his hot breath hitting her face again.

She sighed feeling his hands running slowly threw her hair, shivering at his sudden touch. Caroline closed her eyes loving the feeling she felt, as his hands continued to touch her skin. Frowning when she felt his hands, remove themselves from her hair. Her skin craved his touch, opening her eyes she gasped.

He was no longer standing there, she looked around even turning her body around, searching everywhere. She couldn't find him he had disappeared. Caroline frowned more her feet slowly starting, to move. His face In her mind all the way home.

His face glued in her mind until her head, hit her pillow, the darkness found her again. Fast asleep smiling thinking of Klaus.

**.A.**

**So this is new, I don't know what I think of it just yet, what do you think of this? Just to let you know, vampires and werewolves are not in this story, the devil does have fangs! But not because he's a vampire..because he's the devil ;) Oh and the beginning is set now, but after that it goes back into the past, to tell the story. **

**So if you enjoyed this please leave me a review, maybe even favourite and follow? I don't mind stalkers ;) **

**Love from Amber. **


	2. Lair, Lair on the wall,Here I shall fall

**Dead or not, here I come.**

_You can do this! Pull yourself together, jut take deep breaths. _Caroline told herself it was all going to be ok, she was standing still. Her eyes squeezed shut taking deep breaths like she said.

Caroline was at Matt's night club, tonight was her first night. She was shaking in fear this was the first time, singing in front of a big audience. Her nervous were kicking in, full gear. A little tap at her dressing room door, brought her out of her little world.

The door swung open and there stood Matt a smile painted on his face, "Are you ready? Your up in five" he said walking in, closing the door behind him. "Yes.." she managed to speak. "You look.." he paused looking her up and down.

Making her shiver, but not in a good way. "Gorgeous doll." turning his smile into a little smirk. _Doll? That's his nickname?..Eww?_ Caroline sent him a soft smile, "Thank you." she mumbled looking away from his piercing eyes.

Matt held his arm out for her, "Come I'll walk you onto the stage." he said walking a little closer to her. Letting her eyes wonder to his very arm stretched out, she slowly walked over and put her arm around his, linking them together. Rubbing his hand over hers, a huge smile spread on his face. "I'll go Doll." Matt lead the way.

Feeling a mixture of nervous and sickness kick in her stomach, Caroline even thought for a moment she would be sick. Putting a hand on her mouth, to stop it. "Are you ok?" Matt kept asking her all Caroline would do was nod her head. Too scared to open her mouth, she couldn't ruin this. She needed this job, it paid very good.

Matt stopped at the curtains, bring her hand up to his lips, his eyes searching for hers. Only kissing her hand until they eyes locked. Shivering when his soggy lips met her skin. Caroline knew she was frowning at him, but she couldn't force a smile up. "I'll see you after the show." he said dropping her hand. "Yes." she whispered.

She watched him leave and when he left, she rubbed the hand he has just kissed, against her tight dress. Wanting his touch off her skin, it sicken her to think it could stain her. Then she heard her name being called. "Your up." a man said holding his hand out for her. Smiling up at him she took his hand, he pulled her up pulling the curtains away, she saw the crowd instantly.

The crowd cheered for her as she walked on the stage, wanting to shut her eyes as the bright lights burned her eyes. Putting on her best fake smile she opened her mouth, kicking down all her nervous, or at least trying to. _You can do this!_ She thought encouraging herself. "Hello everyone." she greeted the crowd. Then she began to sing.

**.A.**

After she came off the stage, Caroline was smiling head to toe. She could still hear the crowd cheering at her. Some shouting her name she felt alive. _I can not believe this_. She grinned at herself, feeling very good about herself.

Matt stood leaning against a wall, his eyes searching for her, and when he saw her he put on his best genuine smile. He walked over to her then to her shock Matt hugged her. "You were amazing out there!" he mumbled in her hair. "..Thanks." she smiled hugging him back, "I felt so alive." she giggled. Matt pulled out of they hug putting his hands on either side of her shoulders.

"You were even better in your audition, I'm in shock." Matt laughed. "Thank you so much Matt." and this time to Matt's shock Caroline jumped at him, pulling him into a tight hug. Smirking at her actions. "I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you." she said without thinking.

_Oh I can think of something._ Matt thought to himself. "Well you could start by letting me buy you a drink." he said smirking a little wider. Caroline thought about it, wanting to say no but how could she? "Sure." she said. "I'll just change and I'll meet you by the bar?" she said starting to move away. He stopped her by grabbing her hand with his.

"Wait what's wrong with the clothes your wearing now?" he questioned her. Frowning sightly sighing under her breath, then faking smiling at him. "Ok I won't change." she followed him feeling his hand still on hers, it made her hand feel uncomfortable. But to Matt it felt cosy he gripped onto her hand, when he felt her move it sightly, as if she was testing him.

**.A.**

Caroline was glad when Matt finally let her leave, he kept on buying her a drink then another and another. She couldn't handle his small talk any longer, it was killing her ears. The man could talk for the whole damn world.

Her feet were screaming in pain, Caroline didn't normally wear high heels. In less it was something important. But she felt she needed to wear them here. She wanted to fit in here not that she cared. Pulling her dressing room open she let out a loud gasp. Red roses everywhere and I mean everywhere.

_Who? What? Why?_ She couldn't understand why they were here, _They must have sent them to the wrong dressing room..they must have._ Caroline's eye caught a letter, she stalked over to it. It had her name across it in big letters. Slipping it open then pulling it out.

_**Dear Caroline, you look..words can't even describe how you look tonight. I almost want to claim you right now, but I can't not yet. But in due time we will be together. Your voice is so beautiful, it was like you were singing to me, just me. I can't wait until we're finally together just you and me, against the world. Until next time, I hope you enjoy the roses I sent you.**_

_**Love from your secret admire.**_

_**Xxx**_

"wow!" Caroline breathed out loud. A smile painted on her face. "Wow indeed" she heard Matt's voice behind her. Caroline nearly dropped the letter, spinning around to look at him. "Matt..Hey.." she mumbled.

"Who sent these then?" he asked with a hint of jealously in his tone. "Erm..I have no clue" she laughed. "They sent a letter but didn't say they name" she said looking down at the letter. _Should I have lied?_ Thinking to herself, she felt Matt take the letter out of her hand.

Matt read it his eyes widen he put it down on her table. "This guy sounds like a creep" he said his eyes full of worry. "I'm sure it's just some guy trying to be kind" she said smiling a little. "From now on, If I can not personally pick you up. I will have car to take you where ever you go, we can't have you wondering the streets, this man could kidnap you" he said pacing around.

"Matt there's no need to go to that length" she laughed. "What if he tries to hurt you?" he said stopping right in front of her face. "Matt" she paused to sigh. "Look I'll make you a deal, if this man keeps sending me stuff,..Then I promise you can do what ever." Smiling over at him. "But until then, I don't need your help." she then put her jacket on.

Matt looked almost hurt but nodded his head at her, "Fine but you must promise me, you will tell me if he does." still looking worried. "Yes I promise." she sighed once more. "I'm going to go home, I'm really sleepy." she grabbed her purse slipping it around her shoulders.

"I'll call you a taxi." Matt then pulled out his phone and called her a taxi, he didn't give her time to protest. He ended the call then turned to her, "What are you going to do about the flowers?" he asked looking at them in disgust. "I don't know yet, maybe I should leave them here for now." she said looking at them smiling.

Caroline caught Matt's eye roll, but choose not to act on it. _I'm sure he's just being friend__ly__._ She thought to herself. Matt walked her outside and waited till the taxi arrived. They said there goodbyes, he watched her drive off into the night. Then he stormed off into his office looking for his men. "Damon! Come here." Matt spat out in anger.

Damon looked at Matt half annoyed, and half amused. "What is the matter Matt?" laughed Damon. Matt glared at him, "Have you seen any of my men?" he hissed. Damon smirked titling his head, "I didn't know you were gay." chuckling darkly.

"Shut it! I am not gay!" Matt hissed out glaring deeper at him. "Hmm what has gotten you so anger? Is it that new barbie doll?" Damon asked curious. "Did you try to kiss her and she pushed you away?" he asked again when Matt didn't answer him.

"Will you just shut the hell up!" Matt shouted then he stormed off even more angry. Slamming his office door open, he sighed under his breath when he finally found one of his men. "Jack I need you to do something." he said stalking over to him. "I need you to find out everything about Caroline Forbes, and I mean everything!" Matt then pulled out a drink.

Pouring vodka into a cup. "Ok boss." Jack said about to leave when Matt stopped him. "That's not all, Caroline had some flowers sent to her dressing room today." he paused to sip some of his drink.

"By who?" Jack asked. Matt laughed "I don't have a clue, and she said she doesn't know either but I think she's lying." Pouring the rest of the vodka down his throat, he spoke again. "I need you to get someone to throw them out! And also I need you to find out who this secret admire is!" Matt then slopped down in his chair.

"Ok boss I'll get right on it." Jack said before walking out the office. Little did they know that Damon had been listening in on there conversion, making Damon even more curious about Caroline. Smirking to himself Damon started to walk away, "Damon buddy where you going? I just ordered you a drink." one of his friends said.

Damon smirked at him, "I'm off out for a walk I won't be back tonight, I'll see you tomorrow buddy." he said the walked out of Matt's night club. With one thing on his mind, Caroline.

**.A.**

When Caroline arrived home her mother was also home, Caroline hadn't seen her mother since the day they moved here. It felt like years had past since that day. "Hey Mum." she said walking into the living room. Sitting down next to Liz on the sofa. Liz was watching something on the tv when she heard Caroline walk in.

"Oh Hey Caroline." she smiled softly at her, dropping her eyes back to the tv.

"I thought you would be at the office again tonight." Caroline half laughed, still in a little shock.

"Yeah so did I." laughed Liz, pulling a beer out of her bag, bring it up to her lips she drank some of it.

"Want a beer?" Liz asked Caroline. Caroline shook her head, Caroline didn't like the taste of beer, made her feel sick and dizzy from just one drop.

"No thank-you." smiled Caroline. "So..how's things?" Caroline asked feeling a little nervous.

"Good." Liz put her beer down then turned to look at Caroline. "I know you didn't want to move here, but I hope in time you can learn to love it here." Liz said smiling wider now.

Caroline smiled back but it was a fake one not a genuine one. "I'm sure I will." she mumbled.

"Because I really like it here, and I even have a date tomorrow night." Liz said with joy in her eyes.

Caroline almost felt happy for her. "Wow that's great mother." lying threw her teeth. Caroline couldn't careless, if her mother was happy here Caroline didn't want to live here, she missed home dearly.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm very sleepy." Caroline said as she stood up from the sofa. "Ok goodnight sweetie." Liz said putting her full attention back to the tv.

Caroline frowned letting her feet wonder up the stairs, starring at herself in the bath room mirror. Caroline ran her hands threw her hair pulling out the pins, that were keeping her hair up. Letting her hair lose, then she brushed her teeth. Removing her make-up.

She made her way into her bed room, thankful she had a warm cosy bed to sleep in. She pulled the bed covers over, about to slip in her bed. She heard a tap at her window. Walking over to it she saw no one there, then another tap. It took her a minute to realise some one was throwing a pebble at her window.

Opening her window she shouted out, "Hello?" she got no answer, just a loud chuckle. "Helloo?" she shouted louder this time. Still no answer she sighed, "Fine be like that then!" she hissed pulling her window shut.

She stalked over to her bed, then the tapping noise came again and again. She didn't open her window until she finally snapped, stalking over to it, she pulled it open. "WHAT?!" She nearly screamed. That's when she saw him clearly, "Damon?" she remembered him from the night she auditioned for Matt.

_What the hell is he doing at my house? And at this time of a night?..wait a minute how did he even know where I lived?..Is..is he the secret admire?...Omg..Omg! _Bring herself out of her thoughts, she glared at him.

"Oh Caroline would you be a dear and come down here?" he asked with a smirk hung on his mouth. She scoffed "And why the hell would I do that for?" she asked not amused. "Because you have a huge crush on me, and your dying to kiss me." he smirked at her, giving her a cheeky winked.

Making her cheeks blush a taint of pink, _Damn him and his good looks!_ "I do not!" she shouted down. "Oh but that is where your wrong, my lady." he chuckled. She tore her eyes away from his, "I am not your lady, and I am not wrong!" she half laughed out.

"Hmm sure.." Damon teased. "Please come down, I'm awfully lonely." giving her his best puppy eyes, no woman could resist. Sighing under her breath, she knew he had her. "Fine but you shall not keep me long!" she shouted. Damon just nodded his head at her, Pushing her window open more. Caroline climbed out of it, jumping down to meet him.

Taking slow steady steps towards him, watching as his smirk grew as she got closer to him. Her nervous kicked in again, she wished she had put more on than, just her Pj's, a coat on at least. "Damon.." she greeted him with a small smile, Damon matched her smile nearly showing off his bright white teeth.

"Caroline how kind of you to join me." he turned him smile into a smirk. _God is that all his mouth can do?..oh god don't even go there Caroline! _Sighing to herself, she looked up into his eyes. "Hmm so what did you want to tell me?" she asked wanting to get to the point.

"Can't we just chit chat first, before we get down to business?" he purred out, a little wink in his eyes. _Oh I bet you'd like that._ It took her a few minutes to realise she hadn't answered him, she saw his smirk reappear. "Erm..no." she hissed out.

Frowning at her sudden change of tone Damon, just nodded his head. "Fine." he mumbled. He went over to her bench in her back garden, sitting down he patted the spot next to him. "Come and I'll tell you everything." he whispered. Letting a groan slip out of her mouth, she swayed her way over to him, sitting down next to him like he wanted.

"So do tell me?" she asked eager to know.

"If I tell you, you promise not to tell a soul?" he said raising his eye brow ever so slightly.

_Hmm? Not a soul eh. _"I promise." she whispered out.

"Good." he looked serious for a moment, as if he was thinking something over. "Not even Matt?" he asked.

A groaned leaped out, "Not even Matt!" she hissed, getting annoyed now.

"Ok calm down I'm just checking, I guy like me need to cover his back." he groaned. _Cover his back? Huh? This man makes no sense. _

"Right so are you going to spill the beans, or do you just like wasting my time?" she pushed.

"Oh dear I don't waste no time." he smirked wiggling his eye brows at her. "Right.." she mumbled.

"Matt is your secret admire, and he's pretending he's not 'him', but trust me he is. And Matt is a very dangerous man!" he lied threw his teeth.

Caroline was in total shock, she viewed Matt as a friend, not as a stalker. He didn't seem that the kind of man who could stalk some one, he always seemed so friendly. "But..he seems so friendly..I don't.." she groaned.

"I know..I know.." Damon sighed, placing his hand on top of her knee, as if it was to calm her. Caroline hadn't even realised he had put his hand on her knee, she didn't even feel it.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking over at him. "I'm super sure." lying again, he didn't even have guilt in his eyes. He was born a pure lair it was his talent, people always believed his lies. Not matter how vicious they were.

"Would I lie to you?" he went on to ask. _Hell yeah I would. _Smirking at himself inside, he loved to play people by there emotions, and he was enjoying playing with Caroline. She sighed deeply, dropping her head down slightly her eyes dropping to the ground too. "I guess not.." she mumbled.

"So does this mean he's a threat to me?" she asked sounding like a whining puppy. "Yes." he breathed out, pulling a cigar out and lighting it up. "Does this mean I have to quit?" she could feel a few tears starting, to form.

Guilt hit him and hard, but like always he pushed it down deep, inside of him locking it away. "No!" he nearly screamed out. That made her shot her eyes up at him, looking curiously at him. "Why should you give up your dream, because of him? You shouldn't!" he said covering himself.

He took a long drag, "But how can I keep working there, when I know he's stalking me?" she asked scratching her eye brow. "Because you have me, I will always be looking out for you. Where ever Matt will follow you, I'll always be right behind him. Keeping you safe." he said looking genuine.

Caroline couldn't help but believe every single word he just said, smiling wide up at him. She hugged him tight, "Thank-you Damon." she said cheerfully. "There's no need to thank me." he laughed. "No really, I love singing and I really don't want to quit, so now I know your going to keep me safe..I won't have to quit." she said pulling away, with a huge smile on her face.

_Damn that bloody guilt!_ Growling at himself, he smiled back at her. "Always." he breathed out. "Well..I better get to bed.." she mumbled feeling embarrassed for some strange reason. "Yeah..I'll see you around." he mumbled out.

Caroline jumped up then walked back to her bed room window, climbing back up. Then jumping down, waving bye to Damon. She closed her curtains shut, running over to her bed. She fell straight to sleep, dreaming of Damon. Not Klaus...

**.A.**

Weeks even mouths had past, and Caroline hadn't thought of Klaus, it was as if she dreamed meeting him. He was a lost memory, she probably wouldn't even recognise him if they were to met again.

Liz was busy at work lately, so she and Caroline rarely saw one another. Caroline didn't even miss her, she was too busy working nights. Or spending the rest of her time with Damon. They had grown close to each other. When ever she finished work at her Café, he would always pick her up, and they would spend the rest of the day together.

Then he would drop her off at home, then they would meet backstage, after she finished singing at Matt's club. Caroline would avoid Matt as much as possible, which angered Matt but he never got the chance to anger with her. He never saw her! And when news broke about Caroline dating Damon, Matt gave up hope in seeing her.

And the crazy thing was she never got any more letters of her 'secret admire'. Caroline still didn't know if to believe Damon, when he said it was Matt. But she didn't press on it.

"Are you ready?" Damon asked walking into her dressing room, his hands full of flowers. She smiled at them, "Yes." she said grabbing hold of them when he pasted them over to her. "Good cause our taxi is waiting." he said watching her smell them.

"Seriously he's outside waiting!" he hissed at her, she frowned putting the flowers down. Grabbing her purse, she took Damon's hand and let him pull her out of her room, and outside. The cold air hit her as soon as she stepped outside. She was soon pushed inside the taxi.

They were going to some party, one of Damon's friend who she hadn't met. Caroline didn't feel like partying as she had a huge headache, but Damon didn't give her much of a choose. He was always like that, so pushy she hated that side of him. When they first started dating he was so kind and sweet.

Now most of the time he was either drunk, or mean. He would say cruel things to her, knowing it would hurt her, but he didn't care for her feelings. _Maybe he never cared in the first place._

The drive wasn't long, _thank god!_ Damon jumped out leaving Caroline, to pay the bill yet again. She soon noticed how he would always, avoid paying for things. Caroline had hardly any money anyway, but if she didn't pay he would always accuse her of being a gold digger.

Which she wasn't any where near being a gold digger, but to stop a fight braking out. She would just pay to make her life easy. The only time he would buy her things, like flowers was when they fell out, or he cheated on her.

She was too scared of being on her own, that's why she would never dump him. Damon didn't even know Caroline knew about his affairs, and Caroline wasn't planning on telling him any time soon.

When she got inside this house party, she couldn't find Damon anywhere. And to her little shock she didn't know a soul in here. _Great this is going to be so much fun!_ She groaned at her thoughts, not noticing a hopeful eye on her. She walked over to the drinks, pouring herself some juice.

She sipped a bit then noticing it had vodka in it, she nearly spat it out. She placed it down on an empty table, then sighed walking off to try to find Damon. She ended up outside in the garden, all alone. She enjoyed the wind blowing in her curly hair, feeling it blow around her shoulders.

"Caroline?" asked a familiar voice, coming from behind her. At first she thought it was Damon but this voice, was to rich for him.

Turning around to face this rich voice, she gasped as they locked eyes with him. "...Klaus?"

**.A.**

* * *

**So..what do you think of this chapter? Should I carry this on? Or is this a lost cause? Lol let me know what you guys think, by leaving me a review, and if you do I'll love you for ever, and give you a huge kiss!**

**Lol anyway thank you to the people who reviewed & followed this story. I love you!**

**Amm.**


	3. I like it rough baby,

**Dead or not, here I come.**

_Turning around to face this rich voice, she gasped as they locked eyes with him. "...Klaus?"_

"I...Klaus is that really you?" she asked, still in total shock. _Damn he still looks hot as hell!_ A small smirk flicked up, on his mouth.

Slightly showing off some dimples, _oh, my dimples, of course he would have dimples. _

"Hello again, love." it came out in a soft whisper. It wasn't till then she saw how close they were, there bodies were nearly touching. His breath his her face like a chilly wind.

Her lips smiled up at him, a genuine smile. Caroline was happy to see him again, she never thought she would, and here she is standing in front of him.

"You look gorgeous tonight." he stated. Turning his smirk into a smile. His eyes glowed in the dark, a thick deep blue. _The light to my darkness, oh how I crave it._

Caroline blushed a thick deep red, it almost hurt her cheeks. "Thank-you." she whispered, biting down hard on her bottom lip. Fluttering her eye lashes up at him. They eyes locked. "You don't look bad yourself." she giggled.

He smirked amused, "Why thank you, love." he smirked wider. "So..why are you here?" asked Caroline, a little curious as to why he came.

"A friend invited me, why are you here?" he asked, running a hand threw his hair.

"Oh, I came with my...erm friend." a white lie. _Should I have said my boyfriend? I shouldn't lie, but I couldn't help it._

"A friend hmm." he said slightly raising his eye brows, as if he didn't believe her. "Yes, a friend." "I believe you." he chuckled lightly.

She smiled softly at him, "So if your not spoken for.." he breathed out. Leaning down coming closer, and closer to her face. There foreheads touched instantly, "Does that mean I can ask you out for a date?" his whisper sent a shiver down her face, to her neck. Caroline then licked her lips, her eyes glued to his. But Klaus's eyes were too busy looking at Caroline's mouth, as she licked them.

She saw him watching and gulped, not from fear but from excitement. _Is he going to kiss me?_ _Dear god, how I would love to feel those juicy lips of his!_ "Hmm.." she mumbled out.

_Bad Caroline! Your with Damon, and yes he has cheated, but could I?_ "Excellent." he grinned at her, a look of pure happiness painted on his face.

Smiling at him, she couldn't help herself. His smile could made her feel, something she hadn't felt before, she wasn't quiet sure what is was. But it made her happy, she knew that for sure.

"Where shall I pick you up?" he asked. _Ahh not my house!_ "Erm.." she couldn't think. "Where do you work?" he asked, even though he already knew, but Caroline didn't know that.

"Have you heard of Matt Donovan?" she asked. Klaus just nodded his head at her, "Well do you know where his night club is?" she asked. "Yes you work there?" he asked. "Only as a singer." she said looking embarrassed.

As most lady's would strip there, that is why it was so popular. Caroline didn't want Klaus to think, she was some stripper. "Ah a singer." he smirked at her. "Not a tease?" he chuckled as her cheeks brightened deep red.

"No, I am not whore!" she shouted. Looking down at her feet, she felt two of his fingers under her chin, she shivered when their skin met.

Klaus then pulled her face up, so they would look at each other. His eyes drawled her in, "You are nothing like a whore, I am deeply sorry if you think I see you, like that.." he paused as he dropped his hand.

To pick up her hand with his, pulling it up to his mouth. Touching her hand with the skin of his lips, he left tails of wet yet soft kisses. Caroline had to hold in her moan.

"Because I don't, trust me." he said looking at her dead in the eye. "So what are you saying?" she asked. "Your full of light, beautiful..I." he chuckled. "I enjoy you." he smiled.

"You do?" she asked looking deep into his eyes, as if to search for lies. She found none. "Yes." Klaus said smiling at her, lifting his hand up to stroke her check. "Caroline?!" a loud shout.

It took a few minutes for her to realise that it was Damon, calling for her. "I have to go." she said rushing away from him. "I'll pick you up, tomorrow night." she heard him say. Caroline turned around one last night, he was standing there starring at her. Klaus then winked at her, just before she ran back inside.

**.a.**

"Where have you been?" he screamed at her, when she finally found him. A drink of vodka in his hands, he stunk of alcohol. She stepped back as his breath hit her, she hated the smell of alcohol.

"I was outside." she frowned looking around. "Why?" Damon growled at her, roughly grabbing her arms. "I wanted some fresh air." she said pulling her arms out of his grip.

"Did I say you could?" he hissed narrowing his eyes at her. "I don't do as you say." she spat at him. "You do and you bloody will." he hissed at her, grabbing her arms yet again.

"No!" she shouted out. No one heard them over the music, "Stop it your hurting me." she cried. But Damon didn't stop, he tightened his grip on her, leaving only bruises. Caroline shut her eyes tight, "Get your hands off her." she heard his voice growl from behind her.

Opening her eyes she looked behind her to see Klaus, his face full of anger. Damon laughed darkly, turning his eyes from Caroline to Klaus. "And why the hell would I do that?" he asked amusement in his eyes.

"'Cause if you don't I will be forced to remove them myself." Klaus hissed.

Damon then dropped his hands, leaving Caroline to rub the spots where Damon's hands once were. Damon then pushed Caroline out of the way, getting in Klaus's face. "And what will you do?" laughed Damon.

Klaus laughed too, "Oh trust me mate, you don't want to know." Klaus smirked. Damon then matched his smirk, then grabbed Caroline. "You won't do Jack, come on barbie." Damon said not letting his eyes leave Klaus.

Klaus then looked over at Caroline, "Yeah that's right she's mine." Damon chuckled. Klaus looked at her confused, Caroline couldn't look at him. She didn't dare herself.

**.a.**

Damon had dropped her off at her house, they didn't speak a word the whole drive. She knew Damon would be off doing some hooker. But for once she didn't care, her mind was full of Klaus.

_What if I never see him again? Oh god what if he doesn't turn up tomorrow?..Shit! I've ruined it._ Caroline let out a low sigh, walking up the stairs and into her bed room. Turning on her light she then changed into her night wear, crawling into a deep sleep, she prayed Klaus would turn up tomorrow.

**.a.**

"Brother what has you so angered?" he asked as Klaus stormed inside, slamming the doors shut behind him.

"I'm going to kill him!" Klaus hissed, squeezing his hands into fists. Then he punched the wall, and let out a loud scream. Elijah didn't look pleased, "Calm down, before you punch the whole house down!" growled Elijah.

"Oh shut up!" Klaus said snapping at his brother.

"No I will not!" Elijah said walking over to him passing him a drink. Klaus took it and drank it, in one go.

Elijah just rolled his eyes, then took a sip of his drink. "What has got you so anger?" he repeated.

"Some stupid human." growled Klaus. Elijah raised his eyes brows, suddenly interested. "And why might I ask?" he asked.

Klaus growled at him, "Hmm a girl?" Elijah asked smirking slightly. "Ah yes of course it's a girl, and a man is standing in your way." Laughed Elijah.

"No! It's just some stupid human boy, who happened to piss me off." Klaus said letting out another low growl. Storming away and marching right out of the room. Elijah smirked watching his brother leave.

"I guess it's time to finally leave hell and go upon to earth." Elijah said chuckling to himself.

"Here I come earth."

**.a.**

Caroline stretched her arms out, letting out a long yawn. She had a show on tonight, and she didn't feel like it, but she stopped herself from calling in sick. Because deep down she wanted to see if Klaus turned up or not.

Caroline then got out of bed and washed and dressed herself, then walked downstairs to be greeted by Liz.

"Morning." Liz said smiling at Caroline.

_What has gotten into her? _"Oh Morning.." Caroline said fake smiling back.

"Are you singing tonight?" Liz asked taking a bite out of an apple.

"Yes I do." Caroline said pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"I'm not working tonight, and I was thinking of coming and seeing you, sing." Liz said.

Caroline nearly chocked on her juice, she coughed a couple of times before she spoke, "What tonight?" she asked trying not to sound annoyed.

Liz frowned a little, but soon smiled. "Yes I'd love to see you, up there singing your heart out." Liz said taking another bite.

"Oh..ok then." Caroline said smiling softly. "What time are you on?" Liz asked. "Oh erm 8pm" Caroline said.

"Ok I'll see you tonight then." Liz said walking out of the room. Caroline frowned and sighed, then she grabbed her purse. And made her way out of the house, and walked to work.

**.a.**

The day seemed to drag on and on for Caroline, she was tired as hell. She was now in her dressing room, having a little panic attack. Her nervous were kicking in.

"There ready for you doll." Some said opening her dressing room door open, then he left. Caroline took a deep breath then walked to the stage. Closing her eyes as she heard some people shouting her name. _There waiting for me._

Caroline then walked out onto the stage, and smiled and waved at the guest. Everyone had a smile on their faces, their eyes glued to Caroline. Then she began to sin.

The whole night Caroline kept looking around the room, looking out for Klaus. Hoping he would turn up, maybe the next song she would say to herself. He'll turn up I swear of it.

But Klaus never turned up. Caroline was now back at home, with her mother. Sitting in the living room watching tv. Too sad to stay and have a couple of drinks. She just wanted to go home and crawl into her bed, and die.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Caroline said standing up from the sofa.

"Ok, goodnight sweetheart." Liz said with a smile. Caroline walked over to the door to the stairs, about the walked up them when she heard Liz speak.

"Oh Caroline, you were great tonight." Caroline slowly turned around, and smiled a genuine smile "Thank you." and with that she left the room. Making her way upstairs, she racing into the bath room. Taking off all her make-up, and changing into her night wear. Pulling out all of her pins, letting her hair lose.

Sighing at herself in the mirror, she walked into her bed room. She let out a loud gasp, as she saw a shadow. Caroline then turned on the light and her heart calmed down, a little.

There was no one there, _god I must be losing it! _That's when she saw a little blue box on her bed, with a white letter. _From Klaus._

She slowly opened the box and found a picture in it, it was her. It was beautiful,_ has he drawn this?_ She wonder to herself. _If he has he's really really good._ Caroline then opened the letter, biting her lip to hold in her smile.

_My sweet Caroline, _

_I'm sorry I couldn't make it tonight. _

_Do not think because of what happened yesterday, I do not wish to see you. Because I do love. I want nothing more than to see you, I just hope you ditch that..boy._

_See you soon my love._

_Klaus xx_

Caroline couldn't hold her smile any longer, she smiled a wide smile, giggling to herself. _He wants to see me! Ahhh! This is so amazing! And he put kisses. _

Caroline then placed the drawing on the table, and his letter. Caroline then slipped into her bed, smiling more shutting herself. As she dreamt of Klaus. Little did Caroline know that she was being Watched by Klaus.

**.a.**

* * *

**So hmm yeah, this chapter not liking it. But you can't like every chapter right? & I know this chapter is really short. but all i can say is I'm sorry! please forgive me. don't give up on this story.**

**I want to give a huge thank you, to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I got over 11 reviews! that's the highest I've gotten in one chapter. I love you guys. ****Hehe any ways, please leave a review & follow & fav this. And I shall hug you! Lol**

**till next time. **

**Amm x**


End file.
